


Me, You, and Three Kittens

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flufftober, Kittens, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec comes home from work to find that Magnus has temporarily opened up their apartment to three abandoned kittensFlufftober Prompt: Finding a pet
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Me, You, and Three Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome back if you're one of the regular readers for this series!   
> My writers block decided to flare up in the absolute worst of times, aka the middle of this prompt challenge. But we'll get through, slowly. It was haunting me so I forced myself to write something and this is what came out of it. I hope you like it <3  
> Prompt list made by @vex-bittys on tumblr

Alec exhales as the apartment door closes behind him with a gentle  _ thud _ . He and Magnus have only been living here for a few months, but it already feels like the perfect home. Coming back after work is often the best part of his day, with leaving being the worst.

He shrugs his coat off as he enters, but his husband is nowhere to be found. Weird, since Magnus has made it a point of greeting Alec at the door almost everyday. Even if he’s working, Magnus is never  _ silent _ , and the apartment right now is almost eerily quiet. 

Uncertainty grips Alec’s chest as he calls out, “Magnus?” 

To no response.

Starting to become more concerned, Alec steps further into the apartment. 

And then frowns.

A small, black kitten sits on the floor in front of him, staring up at him with dark uninterested eyes. Alec stares, convinced he has started to hallucinate. Perhaps he inhaled something toxic at work.

“...Magnus?” He calls out again. This time, his husband does appear. 

The pieces of the puzzle begin to slip slowly into place. Magnus crosses over to Alec, pointedly avoiding looking in the direction of the cat or the two that have followed him out.

He ignores Alec’s accusing gaze and pulls him into a kiss just as Alec opens his mouth to question him. 

But as much as Alec loves these particular types of distractions, he pulls away after only a moment.

“Hello, daring. How was work?” Magnus asks innocently. His fingers tangle themselves in Alec’s hair, refusing to let him look away or back at the kittens now curled up next to each other on the living room floor. 

“I can explain.” Magnus says slowly, “I promise.”

Alec only raises a brow expectantly, and Magnus bites his lip. Alec is far from angry, though he is very interested in whatever story his husband has came up with to justify the presence of three kittens in their apartment.

“They were outside, abandoned.” Magnus went on, “And it’s _November_. I couldn’t just leave them there. But I didn’t want you to come back to the apartment being empty while I took them somewhere safe, and so I brought them here for the night.”

Alec refuses to give in and let the ridiculous way he falls even more in love with Magnus at that moment show.

“Have they eaten?” Alec asks instead.

Magnus nods, “I know I should have asked first… but-”

“But you got attached to them.” Alec finishes for him, teasing. Magnus flushes and reaches up to kiss Alec again.

“I hoped you’d be okay with it.” Magnus says, “We’ll… figure out a more permanent living situation for them in the morning.” 

Alec looks back down at the kittens. One has fallen asleep, and the other two are observing the situation with keen interest.

“Okay.” He says. 

And if they end up deciding the next morning to keep the kittens instead, well… they’d been planning to adopt a pet sometime, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna come say hi!   
> Leaving kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever!


End file.
